


galothymos

by aspindation



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (i think that's what the tag means), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspindation/pseuds/aspindation
Summary: lio pronounces galo's name wrong when he first meets him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 28





	galothymos

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine lio here thinking galo's first name is actually his full name (galothymos), pronouncing it gah-LOH-thi-moss. how and why, idk either 🤣  
> the writing isn't perfect but i'll get better eventually

Consciousness was enveloping Galo and as he was ready to rub his eyes awake, he found his arms restricted by rope grabbing tightly against his body.  
_Jeeez._ He prepared to stand up but his legs too, were tied together.

His eyes did not need to glance far to realise where he was. A fire, coloured rose and mint, licked the air and glowed centre in the circle of shadows sitting around it. Its light hummed against the walls, revealing its uneven jagged surfaces. Galo was too far away to enjoy the warmth of the fire, instead feeling the coolness of the ground underneath him and the unforgiving cold air.  
He shuffled where he sat. The ropes rubbed harshly against his skin, grunts escaping from him as he felt the temperature piercing his body. His face contorted itself, his eyes pinching open and closed enough times to notice a mint bob moving towards him. Soon, the figure stood in front of him and those fiery violet eyes, Galo could recognise them anywhere.

The Mad Burnish leader bent down to his level, poising his finger under Galo’s chin and lifted it teasingly . “So... you are from the Burning Rescue, correct?” An oozing smirk grew on his face.

“Yes.” _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm!_

His cat’s smile only widened. “Galothymos, isn’t it?”

 _...Huh? Galothymos?_  
Each syllable was like a pebble skimmed across a clear river, a rhythm and a beat, a rain and a drop, like elegance rippling across the water. It was beautiful, but it was all wrong.

Galo finally laughed under his breath, releasing his scrunched face. “It’s Galo Thymos.”

The leader blinked, flickered, sighed and returned, “Right. Galo Thymos.” His smirk still remained but its crescent was shifted to the side, thinning in confidence.

Another smile formed on Galo’s face. _If the enemy **this** stupid, oh my god..._


End file.
